Welcome to the Farm!
About This roleplay is about life on the farm, whether you are one of the animals, or one of the farmers! Roles Farmers are EXTREMELY important, as they are essential for every animal. Without them, all the animals won't be cared for and they'd all die! Farmers feed the animals, keep them sheltered, protect them from predators, give the animals water, and if the farmer wants to, they can also slaughter some animals. The animals get to relax, socialize, eat, drink, and sleep. What a relaxing life! But, the animals could be in danger, as there could be some predators like wolves and coyotes, even foxes lurking around, trying to snatch a chicken, a baby, wolves could even attack the adults! And if the farmer chooses to, they could slaughter the animals, though it must be done humanely or else the farmer will lose their farm. There is one more role, too. The helping pet! The helping pets will not be slaughtered, and will get to help the human herd the animals if they are a dog, and if they are a cat, they will keep mice out of the barn! Not only that, but they can also spend lots of time with the farmer, playing lots of fun games with them! Farms There will not only be one farm, but multiple farms! Any member of the roleplay can choose to create their own farm, name the farm, and specify what animals they can take! Members Farm Animals None yet! Helper Pets Hawk (Chikachillin) (Border Collie) (Male) (Black fur with white chest and belly, brown patterns, white eyes, and a red bandana on his neck) (1 year old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (He was born with a weak left ear, the left ear not being able to hear as well, though he's not fully deaf in that ear. His right ear is fine.) Farmers Gabriella (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Medium skin with dark brown long curly hair, dark brown eyes) (33 years old. Her birthday is on January 1st.) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Farms Happy Sunshine Farm Accepts all species. Cows, pigs, and chickens are slaughtered, chicken eggs are also collected, cows are not milked. Goats are milked but not slaughtered. Sheep are not slaughtered, but they are sheared. Horses are not slaughtered. Llamas are not slaughtered. Farmers: Gabriella Farm Animals: None Helper Pets: None Species Info Farmers Human (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 8 months, LS is 1) (Eats everything edible) (Social) Farm Animals Cow (BS is Summer, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, hay, and grains) (Social) Pig (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 10-12) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (The older the pig, the higher the risk of complications after being sterilized.) Goat (BS is Spring and Summer, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats plants, hay, fruit, vegetables, and seeds) (Social) Chicken (Can breed at any time, eggs may hatch whenever they want, hen lays whatever amount of eggs she wants) (Eats vegetables, fruit, plants, grains, seeds, and bugs) (Social) Sheep (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1) (Eats grass and plants) (Social) Horse (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 12 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats grass and hay) (Social) Llama (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring. GP is 11 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants) (Social) Helping Pets Cats: BS: Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 3-5, finish puberty at 5 months old, but don't usually have kits until 1 year and 6 months old. Lifespan lasts 15 years. Females will sing to attract males. Dogs: BS: Spring, GP: 2 months, LS: Depends on breed, 6-8 for dobermans, 5 for Australian cattle dogs, 6-10 for Belgian Malinois dogs, 4-6 for husky dogs, 6-9 for Australian shepherds, 8 for German shepherds, Labradors and golden retrievers have 7, yorkies have 3, pitbulls have 1-2 on their first litter, 3-5 on all other litters. Time when finish puberty depends on breed, 2 years for female dobermans, 3 years for male dobermans, 2 years for Australian cattle dogs, 2 years for Belgian malinois dogs, 6 months for husky dogs, 6 months for German shepherds, 6 months for Australian shepherds, 6 months for Labradors, 6 months for golden retrievers, 6 months for yorkies, 6 months for pitbulls. Lifespan lasts 14 years. Doesn't do much to attract mates. Current Living Conditions Season: Winter Breeding: Humans, pigs, chickens, sheep, llamas. Date: January 1st, Year 1 Time: Night, after midnight Weather: Cold, moderately windy On January 2nd, the sky will be overcast, it will be cold, and there will be little to no wind. On January 3rd, the sky will be clear, it will be cold, and there will be little to no wind. On January 4th, the sky will be clear, it will be cold, and there will be little to no wind. On January 5th, there will be a cold snowstorm. Prepare for the snow, keep your animals sheltered and warm. On January 6th, there will be hail. It will be cold and moderately windy. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Blessing �� Events 4/4/2018 (Welcome to the Farm was founded.) 4/6/2018 (Poppy, Joy, and Indigo died in a horrible car accident.) ��